


Settle For You

by verycoolandhip



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycoolandhip/pseuds/verycoolandhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's absolutely sure that Chris been cornered into liking her. Chris tries to convince her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle For You

She walked in, a bun atop her head and her bottoms in the baggiest sweatpants he’s ever seen. She smiled at him as she sat down beside him on the couch.

He pulled her to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck and he kissed her temple. “Hello, beautiful.”

She just laughed.

Chris kissed her temple and said it again. “I said, hello, beautiful!”

She exhaled into his chest. “Don’t say that.”

Chris frowned. “Say what?”

She looked up at him. “You know, what you just said.”

Chris’ frown deepened. “That you’re beautiful?”

She raised her eyebrows then averted his gaze. She nestled back into the crook of his neck but he pushed her gently to make her look up at him.

“You won’t let me call you beautiful?”

She sighed. “Well, yeah.” She started gnawing at her lip and pulling back to sit on the couch comfortably. 

He turned to face her, his eyebrows getting more furrowed by the moment. “Why not?”

She shrugged and moved to get the TV remote from in between them. He grabbed it first. “No, no. No distractions. You gotta tell me what’s going on here.”

She crossed her arms and sighed, not replying.

He waited for her answer. “Well?”

She sighed for the nth time and rubbed a spot at the back of her neck. “It’s nothing, Chris. Can I have the remote please?” She was sure to make eye contact with him this time, trying to assure him that there was nothing to be worried about.

“Nu-uh,” he shook his head. “You gotta tell me what’s up, babe. Why won’t you let me tell you you’re beautiful?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “It’s because you don’t have to say that, okay? We all now the situation here. Now, please just hand me the remote.”

Chris narrowed his eyes, getting more confused. “The situation? What situation?”

She shrugged and huffed. “That you’re settling for me?” She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, evidently stressed. “I don’t know.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where’s all this coming from?” Chris moved to grab her hands from her, with an evidently pissed expression on his face. “Who the fuck told you that I’m settling for you?”

She huffed. “Everybody. The internet. My mom. It’s common sense, Chris.”

He grew silent. She still refused to look at him but started growing more and more antsy by the second because of his silence.

“I absolutely fucking hate that you think that.”

She grew quiet. “Well, everyone else thinks the same, so…”

Chris shook his head, a sarcastic laugh falling from his lips. “If you think I’m settling for you and that that information is “common sense,” we’ve got a lot of things to sort out.” 

He let out a gigantic sigh.

“First of all,” he adjusted his seat on the couch and grasped at the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “you’re amazing, and anyone who thinks otherwise is honestly full of shit.”

“Second, yeah, you may not look like a model, but how the fuck is that important? I don’t want to be in love with a model, I want to be in love with you,” He paused. “and I am.”

She bit her lip, feeling a slight blush warm her cheek.

“You’re funny, and sweet, and kind, and really fuckin’ pretty, but honestly, even if you weren’t all those things, I’d still be in love with you, because you are amazing. And last I checked, having someone amazing isn’t settling. It’s the complete fucking opposite.”

She bit the inside of her cheek and shyly looked at him. His face grew red from his speech, and his eyes displayed a mix of concern and fear. Her hand slowly approached his and she intertwined their fingers.

“I get it, I’m sorry I made you mad.” She looked up at him again, seeing his expression soften.

“I’m not mad, I’m just…” he sighed and let out a small laugh. “…frustrated, I guess. Frustrated that you don’t see what I see.”

She shrugged, smiling to try to lighten the mood. “I’ll get around to it. You never lie to me anyway.”

He smiled and pulled her to snuggle into him again. “Good. I’ll make sure to remind you everyday.”

She nestled into the crook of his neck again, relishing the warmth coming off of him. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
